[unreadable] In this proposal, novel bioadhesives termed "interracial biomaterials" are described to improve implanttissue integration. These interfacial biomaterials can adhere specific cell types to a synthetic or natural substrate while mediating specific cell functions. These functional interfacial biomaterials address a major thrust of modern surgical medicine: "smart" biomaterials that promote a cellular/tissue response through discrete interactions at the molecular level. Phage display technology will be used to identify peptide sequences that bind selectively to one target such as a polymer (e.g., collage type I, poly(glycolic acid)) or a cell type (e.g., endothelial cells, smooth muscle cells). The adhesive strength and selectively of the peptide to a given target will then be determined. Next, these peptides will be synthesized using solid-phase peptide synthesis techniques and then assembled to create an interfacial biomaterial (IFBM). These tFBMs will be applied at the interface to secure biologics to a synthetic surface. Although numerous biomedical applications are envisioned, this proposal will focus on understanding the biological, chemical, and engineering principles that govern the adhesion and function of endothelial cells on IFBM coated engineered vascular grafts. Specific IFBMs will be developed to improve the in vivo performance of tissue engineered vascular grafts by reducing or eliminating graft thromogenicity. [unreadable] [unreadable]